


How Is Your Heart?

by Faladrast (surfgirl1)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfgirl1/pseuds/Faladrast
Summary: I adored making this banner for How Is Your Heart? by Sylvesterelle! Full shift werewolves are so fun to read about.





	How Is Your Heart?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sylvesterelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvesterelle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How Is Your Heart?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364603) by [Sylvesterelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvesterelle/pseuds/Sylvesterelle). 




End file.
